That's Why I Smile
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: Christian is spending part of the summer at Tara's farm, just waiting their perfect moment to happen / summary always sound like crap.
1. That's Why I Smile

**A/N: **Yea, yea, I know, my english sucks, sorry, I don't have a beta :( Be nice.

I wrote about Dance Academy. Think it means I'm obsessed '-'

None of the characters are mine.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Why I Smile<strong>

"_That's why I smile,__  
>it's been a while since everyday and everything<br>has felt so right and now you turn it all around  
>and suddenly you're all I need,<br>the reason why I smile"_

_Avril Lavigne_

He _knew_ things would happen if he went to the farm with Tara in summertime. He _knew_. What he didn't know was that it would take a little longer than expected.

Tara's family, as she warned, was _huge_. A bunch of protective cousins and uncles. It wasn't like they didn't like him, because they really do (he could say for sure that he has way more points with her father than Ethan, that was said clearly), but he came to know that Tara was everybody's little girl. If he wants her back, he has to be careful.

First things first. Last time their relationship didn't work cuz there was no communication between them, they were just love. Tara didn't want to talk, he didn't asked enough, and he didn't talk as well, because he thought she didn't want to hear.

He couldn't be more wrong.

When they first talked, when they arrived, she asked everything and made him answer.

- I wanna know you, Chris, I really do. I mean it. – She said that afternoon and after a while he felt comfortable enough to tell more than he would dare a few weeks before.

And he listened as well. Not only Tara telling him how she feels about life and dance and music, but her parents and cousins and uncles and aunts, about her, their lives, their desires. After two weeks, he could say for sure he knows those people and those people know him. He could say that he finally, truly let her in.

Now, in three days he would go back to Sidney to stay at Sammy's a little and everything Tara wanted to do involved him, even though they have the rest of the year in the same school and the same house. He wasn't complaining at all.

- This is my secret space. – She told him. – I never brought no one here, despite the fact that I think they know this place anyway.

They weren't there yet, but nothing made her stop talking. She was that chatty these days and he didn't mind, because they didn't use to talk like this before.

Ten minutes later, the crossed a curtain of leaves and there was a big lake with crystal water. On the other side he could se wild ducks and swans. He smiled.

- I come here every time I'm too nervous or sad or insecure. It calms me down.

- I certainly can tell why. – He said, looking at her. She smiled, brushing a little. – It's beautiful.

- Yea. – She whispered, looking down. – I thought you'd like it too. Come on, let's swim.

- What?

But she already was taking off her dress, revealing a blue bikini he was pretty sure was Kat's. Before he could even formulate a thought, she was on the water, laughing and calling him.

Ok, he could do this; the cool water would calm him down as well.

- Come on, Christian! – She said one more time.

He took off his shirt and jumped, splashing water all around. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down and she grabbed his fist, bringing him together. They let go and submerged and laughed and she embraced him and in this very moment he was so happy he couldn't put it in words, as happy as he never been since his mother died. And it was all because of Tara.

The sun was high in the sky and the ducks too far to care about people messing in their lake. Christian felt Tara's hands sliding from his back to his arms and shoulders. She looked in his eyes with a smile and he pulled her closer.

- I think I love you. – He said his voice low and firm. Her eyes wider a little and her smile grew.

- I think I love you, too. – She said, almost a whisper.

Christian laughed a little, almost not believing.

- That's good.

- That's _great_. – She corrected.

He leaned his forehead in hers, looking her in the eyes. For a few seconds they just felt the silence, breathing the same air, getting closer at every second, until their lips get together.


	2. Roc me Out

**A/N**: You guys asked, here I am.

You have _no idea_ how ashamed I am about my English, really. I suck, sorry. I mean, really sorry, because I don't have a beta and I'm awful. D;

Anyway, perhaps I have a few ideas for more two or three chapters, so... Let me know if you're interested!

Despite all my wishes, Christian is not mine :( None of the characters are. ABC, send Jordan to my house, pretty please.

Toodles!

* * *

><p><strong>Roc me out<strong>

"_It's gonna be different tonight  
>The best time in your life<br>I just want you to know, baby  
>Take a peek at the girl I hide<br>I'll let you in on a dirty secret:  
>I just wanna be loved"<em>

_Rihanna_

They spent half of the semester trying to make Tara bring her sexy side in tango classes, but no matter how they tried, how many arguments they used, she just couldn't do it. It was too different from ballet and ballet is her thing.

She knows pretty well that other dances are important to make her a complete dancer, but _sexy_ never was her strong side.

It was frustrating. She tried everything to improve and nothing seemed to work. This time she was really scared to loose her application.

And that wasn't the only problem. She missed Kat around. They still see each other a lot, but classes were never the same without Kat making fun of everything or just chat at lunch. She had to bear with the new girl, such a talent and such a bitch. Do it by herself was hard. At least, this time, she could count with Abigail, they finally found something in common: hate. Just a little, but hate.

And Christian. Jesus, things were so perfect, she was afraid to ruin everything!

It's not like they never fight. They do. But must of time, she was living the fairy tale she always dreamed about and be with him is all she want. The simple thought of him not wanting the same scared her to death.

"Don't be silly." Abbie said when she spoke her fears. "He adores you."

She knew it was true.

**-X-**

That very night, there was a bonfire party organized by some senior guys of Kat's new school on the beach, with everything a good high school's party should have: music, people and drinks. Last party Tara went was Kat's 16th and wasn't her best night, but this time she was willing to have a good time with her friends and valentine.

It was a cool April night when they headed to the beach, already laughing and having fun, her fingers crossed in his. They were in some sort private party, not as many people as she thought it would have, but even so, there was some crowd. Kat introduced them and everyone catch their drinks.

Somehow, Tara ended with Kat and Abbie a little too far from Christian at some point of the night. Kat filled her cup.

"Drink it up." She said, and Tara did so. She only had Diet Coke all night and the beer tasted bitter in her tongue.

"Why am I drinking?" Tara asked, after make a face, her eyes teared a bit. "Hangover is not the way I wanna go to Ms. Raine's class tomorrow."

"There will be no hangover." Abbie cut. "Hopefully we won't need to get you drunk. We just want an encouragement."

Tara drank a little more, getting used to the tasty faster than she expected she would.

"What for?" She said, emptying the cup. Kat filled it up again before answer.

"Bring your sexiness out. Seriously, how hadn't we thought about it sooner?"

"Because you took all the _thinking_ part for yourself." Abigail replied harsh, but Tara cut them.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean some how you've been hiding a dominatrix inside you, and you have to set it free." Abigail answered, looking at her in the eyes.

"Before you turn into a frigid bitch." Kat completed and they laughed. Tara emptied the cup again and Kat realised her bottle was empty as well.

"You guys realise the plan is ruined now that you told me, right?" Tara said in a logic tone. Sammy was approaching with two bottles of beer.

"Thank you." Kat said, taking one of it before Sammy even blink and he looked at her confused. She opened the bottle and turned to Tara, handing it to her. "And _you wish_!"

**-X-**

In short time, Tara was gleeful – not drunk, just happy, relaxed. She danced with the girls and switched the beer for Diet Coke again before go back to Christian, that was all that time chatting with Sammy, Ben and a few more guys she didn't know.

"Was Kat getting you drunk or something?" He asked laughing when she came holding him and smiling.

"Not exactly." She aswered slower than normal. "Maybe... but I'm fine, I'm great!" She stood up, making a large arm movement. She clearly could walk by herself. "I just want to dance with you a little, like we don't have to dance together six days a week."

He smiled and took her hand while the guys said things like "Oh, that's sweet!" and they went close to the fire, dancing together.

"Why are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk, I can touch my nose." Tara exclaimed, doing exactly what she said to prove it. "Kat said I have a dominatrix inside me and I have to release her. She thinks I can somehow let it out in a 'happy mood'."

"Nonsense." Christian replied. His hands were low in her waist.

"Is it?" she asked, dancing to the music.

"Yes." He aswered without doubt. "You need the right encouragement, and alcohol is not the answer."

"Do you have one, then?"

She turned her back to him, moving her hips with the beat of _Moves Like Jagger_. Christian took a deep breath.

"Not really."

She looked at him and smiled. He pulled her close and kissed her, dancing to the music.

**-X-**

"You don't fool me, Karamakov." Abigail said behind Kat.

She've been seing her glares to Christian and Tara for a long time, but never found the right moment to talk about it. Kat tried to pretend she didn't understand.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yes you do." Abigail replied, staying in front of Kat. "It's not health, you know? Desire your best friend's man."

Kat look into Abbie's eyes.

"I'm not."

"Kat, you don't _fool_ me." She looked back, where Tara and Christian sat, kissing.

"I can't stop that thought, you know?" Kat said low. "That I saw him first."

Abigail was looking to Kat again. She felt kind of sad for her, but she had so say it.

"But he saw _her_ first. And it will always be her."

"I know." Kat said, so low Abigail almost didn't hear. "Please, don't think I'm a bitch."

"Relax. Is cool that you've been trying to deal with this the whole time. You're a good person. The only thing is..." she thought for a second. "Have you ever thought why none of your relationships went right last year? Because I have this theory you've been looking for Chris in all of your boyfriends."

Kat looked ahead, serious.

"Sick. Yea." She said. "You're probably right. I learned a lot last year, tho." She smiled a little.

"Did you?" Abigail asked and Kat nodded. "Use it, then. Please."

**-X-**

Tara was in his lap and they were kissing. _A lot_ of kissing. Her lips, her chin, her cheeks, her neck. They were hot. When they had to stop to catch some air, he looks at her and she is on fire. Her cheeks are red, her eyes wild. He loves it. He wants her, and he knows that _right now_ she feels the same. He is just not quite sure if it's time.

Was only when she spoke that he knew _everything_ could happen that night.

"Wanna go home?" she said, and he answered "Sure." with a smile.

They said goodbye to the others and went home. Hand in hand, kiss in cheek, smiles. When they closed the front door behind them, the heat restarted, warmer than ever. They kissed over and over again. No one had to say anything, but soon enough Christian was locking his _dorm_ door behind him.

She took off his shirt and opened his shorts with certain fingers. In a hurry, Christian turned back and did something in his phone.

"Just... warning Sammy, you know..." he said breathless. When he turned around, Tara already was only in her underwear, blushed and smiling. He smiled and pointed. "Trainning bra."

Tara laughed and approached, pulling him by his waistband, and looking into his eyes she whispered "I've been wanting you for so long. I love you."

He put his hand in her face fondly and she sighed.

"You're so beautiful. I can't do something you don't want to."

"I want, Chris." She said at the same time he said "I love you so.", so she repeated "I want you."

And was right there she knew how her sexiness would show. And the accurate answer was "with who" it'd show: with him. Because he taught her how to break barriers inside of herself, making her day by day stronger and wiser and comfortable. Here he was teaching her another lesson: she was that girl that couldn't let her sexy side show because she didn't know it; she never reached that self-knowledge to allow it out.

Letting him in was how she would go out.

Next tango class, Tara was on fire.


End file.
